Nauka strzelania
by Vinterry
Summary: Francuski agent BLU lubuje się w eleganckich broniach. Szczególnie do gustu przypadł mu karabin snajperski.


Tak bardzo bolała go głowa. Tępy ból nie pozwalał mu myśleć, a migrena zwiększała swój nacisk z sekundy na sekundę. Tak bardzo tego nienawidził.

Nie pomagały nawet papierosy, które przeważnie łagodziły cierpienie, pozwalały odetchnąć i wymazać z głowy złe wspomnienia.

Tym razem było zgoła inaczej. Tytoń tylko pogorszył sprawę, a ból nie ustępował. Nie chciał fatygować się do Medyka i po raz kolejny prosić o jakieś tabletki. Po pierwsze: nie chciało mu się, a po drugie: chyba się od nich uzależnił. Sam nie wiedział , kiedy cudowna chemia przestała łagodzić te gorzkie bóle.

A może to wszystko przez te cholerne, południowe słońce, które mimo że miał na nosie okulary, raziło niesamowicie. Nie znosił upałów, lecz musiał siedzieć w tej przeklętej chatce i czekać na cel, który zgodnie z jego zegarkiem, miał pojawić się za co najmniej dwie godziny, może wcześniej.

Podwinął rękawy czerwonej koszuli i zdjął kamizelkę, która niczym balast, ciążyła mu na ramionach. Poprawiwszy się na drewnianym stołku, oparł jedną nogę o karton leżący obok.

Skwar lał się z nieba, a tu trzeba pracować. Idealne warunki dla Sniper'a. Cenił sobie swoją pracę, która prawdę mówiąc była także utrapieniem. Ciągłe ukrywanie się, maskowanie i czekanie. Można by rzec, że nudą powiewa zewsząd, lecz dla niego to było wyzwanie. Złamanie własnych granic. Zobaczenie ile organizm może wytrzymać. Potem, jednak zawsze lądował u Medyka i słuchał godzinami kazań jakim to jest nierozważnym i głupim, by podejmować się takich zadań, ale on zawsze odpowiadał tym samym: Taka praca.

Wychodził z gabinetu, słysząc potok przekleństw po niemiecku, ale z racji, że nie do końca rozumiał co Medyk ma mu do przekazania, zaszywał się w swoim camperze.

Dlaczego, więc podjął się takiej pracy? Może dlatego, iż nie musiał być mięsem armatnim jak Scout lub Heavy, albo Pyro. Chociaż, jak o tym pomyśleć, Pyro zawsze wychodził cało ze starć.

- Wyjątkowo dziś gorąco. - Za sobą usłyszał znajomy głos. Nie zmienił, jednak pozycji. Cały czas, tępo wpatrzony w jeden punkt, oddychał miarowo i zachowywał spokój. - Medyk powiedział...

- Znów prawił ci kazanie, że ponownie podjąłem się tej misji? - Powiedział poirytowanym już tonem.

Zdjął nogę z kartonu i odłożył broń, obracając się tym samym do Spy'a, który niewzruszony wypuszczał dym z ust.

- Quelque chose comme ça*– Odrzekł mężczyzna. Wyminął kolegę i oparł się o ścianę chaty. - Nie ingeruje w to co robisz.

- A jednak zdarza ci się ocalić moje życie. - Sniper uśmiechnął się i zdjął kapelusz, kładąc go na krześle, z którego wcześniej wstał. - Ja cię o to nie proszę, ale jak widać wolisz robić coś innego. Biorąc pod uwagę także to, że nie jesteśmy z tej samej...

- Doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. - Spy zgasił papierosa i już sięgał po następnego, gdy nagle jego ręka zawisła w powietrzu. - Chociaż mógłbym postąpić teraz inaczej.

Twarz Sniper'a spoważniała i przez chwilę było można dostrzec na niej cień strachu, lecz wiedział, że BLU nie zrobi niczego głupiego. Nie mógł. Nie pozwalał mu na to jego szyk i wyrafinowanie.

- Chcesz czegoś konkretnego? - Sniper skrzyżował ręce na klatce i przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

Spy zamknął oczy i podjął się próby zapalenia kolejnego papierosa. Zaciągnął się i oparł głowę o ścianę.

- Jesteś bardzo pewny siebie. - Zadrwił z chytrym uśmieszkiem, podchodząc do Sniper'a. - Kiedyś cię to zgubi. I tak, mam pewną sprawę do ciebie. Naucz mnie strzelać z twojej broni.

Zaskoczenie jakie wymalowało się na twarzy Sniper'a, było nie do opisania. Przez chwilę otwierał i zamykał buzie, jakby chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale w końcu poprzestał na spojrzeniu wbitym w Spy'a.

- Fantastique**. - Powiedział z nieukrywanym zachwytem Sniper.

- Oo, od kiedy mówisz po francusku? - Spy chwycił broń kolegi do ręki i spojrzał przez lunetkę, lecz, kiedy położył palec na spuście, poczuł ciężar na ramieniu i ulgę w dłoniach.

- Nie tak prędko – Sniper pochylił się i specjalnie musnął płatek ucha schowany pod materiałem maski. - To nie jest takie proste

- Oczywiście, że jest. - Oburzył się Spy, - Przecież ty się tym zajmujesz.

Sniper nie robił sobie nic z drwin i obelg rzucanych w jego stronę. Pewnym ruchem zabrał swój karabin i przyjął podstawową pozycję do strzału.

- Musisz pamiętać, że cel nie będzie stał w miejscu i czekał na śmierć. Nie możesz zdradzić swojej pozycji, a twój strzał musi być celny.

Spy słuchał wszystkiego i pochłaniał cenne informacje, które, kiedyś pozwolą mu wyeliminować wroga. I chociaż był tym, który chowa się w cieniu na terenach wroga, nie zaszkodzi spróbować czegoś innego.

Po kilku minutach wyjaśnień i demonstracji, Sniper przekazał karabin koledze, aby ten sprawdził swoje umiejętności.

- Ma silny odrzut – Uprzedził Red. Na pewno śmiałby się do rozpusty, kiedy zobaczyłby Spy'a leżącego na ziemi.

Teraz nawet słońce nie przeszkadzało Sniper'owi w oglądaniu widoków. Momentalnie zrobiło mu się lżej, kiedy rozpiął kilka guzików swojej koszuli.

- Nie jestem idiotą, Lawrence – Spy położył nacisk na ostanie słowo.

Sniper spuścił głowę. Dlaczego tak bardzo cenił tego, który przed nim stał? Czy nie mógł po prostu sięgnąć po nóż i poderżnąć mu gardła? Powiedziałby Medykowi, że to był wypadek i takie tam. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pod nosem i uniósł wzrok, wyglądając przez okno, gdzie kicający cel Sniper'a czekał na śmierć.

Nie minęła nawet sekund,a Red usłyszał strzał i kilka przekleństw w ojczystym języku asa. Nie mogąc powstrzymać się od chichotu, stanął za Szpiegiem i objął ramionami, zamykając w żelaznym uścisku i łapiąc broń.

- A myślałem, że dasz sobie z tym radę sam.

I tylko przypadkiem zniżył uwodzicielski głos niemalże do szeptu. Spy chcąc nie chcąc, zadrżał mimowolnie, a jego umysł przywołał wspomnienia, które starał się ukrywać. Wyswobodził się z uścisku i odszedł kilka kroków do tyłu. Rozpiął swoją marynarkę i cisnął ją na krzesło, gdzie leżał kapelusz Sniper'a.

- Dawaj to. - Warknął BLU, podwijając rękawy śnieżnobiałej koszuli. Zabrał karabin i stanął w rozkroku , by zaraz ponownie poczuć, jak coś opada na jego biodra.

- Nogi muszą stać pewnie. - Sniper zjechał niżej i delikatnym, lecz stanowczym ruchem rozwarł uda asa.

Spy zaciągnął się dymem z papierosa i zamknął lewe oko. Spojrzawszy przez lunetę, dostrzegł kilka białych gołębi Medyka REDów, które fruwały za oknem. Gdzieś w oddali usłyszał stłumiony, a może raczej pijany głos Demo, który świadczył o tym, że kolejna z jego butelek się rozbiła.

- Bande d'idiots*** - Podsumował Spy

- Twoi są tacy sami – Skwitował z krzywym uśmiechem Sniper. - A teraz strzelaj.

As Blu skupił się na wyznaczonym mu zadaniu. Nie spuszczając oka z białej, puchatej kulki kicającej po łące rozpościerającej się przed nimi, wstrzymał oddech, tak jak tłumaczył mu RED. Wymierzył idealnie w sam środek głowy, gdy królik w końcu postanowił na chwilę przystanąć i poskubać trawkę. Policzył do trzech i oddał strzał.

Dumny ze swojego w stu procentach wypełnionego zadania, obrócił się do Sniper'a, który w międzyczasie upił łyk kawy ze swego kubka. Postawił karabin na ziemi i ciężar ciała przeniósł na lewą nogę, uśmiechając się zawadiacko.

- Dobrze ci poszło. - RED stanął obok, wyglądając przez okno – Szkoda tylko, że on dalej kica.

Mina asa była do przewidzenia. Grymas wymalował się na jego twarzy zaraz potem, gdy wydał z siebie pełne niezadowolenia westchnienie. Oddał broń Sniper'owi i zabrał z krzesła swoją marynarkę.

- Już sobie idziesz? - Spytał zdziwiony RED, kiedy usłyszał oddalające się kroki.

- Mam sprawę do załatwienia. - Spy machnął na niego ręką i począł się ubierać, jednak ta czynność niemal natychmiast została przerwana. - Co robisz?

- Zatrzymuję cię – Szepnął Sniper, odkładając ponownie marynarkę na krzesło i przypierając asa do ściany.

- Wiesz, że jeśli...oh – BLU zamknął oczy, czując jak fala gorąca zalewa jego ciało. Naprawdę chciał jak najszybciej opuścić to miejsce, nim ktoś zorientuje się, że nieproszony Spy przebywa na terenie wroga.

- Wiedzą, że nie mogą mi przeszkadzać. - Sniper począł odpinać guziki ciemnej kamizelki. Następnie ją także rzucił gdzieś w kąt i wsunął dłonie pod materiał koszuli.

Jęk przepełniony wyczekującym spełnieniem, opuścił pierś asa, który zamknął oczy i zaraz zdał sobie z sprawę z tego, że był trochę głośno jak na Szpiega. Zerknął nerwowo na RED'a, ale spotkał się tylko z wyzywającym uśmiechem.

Sniper odnalazł usta Spy'a i zamknął je w namiętnym pocałunku, pozbywając się koszuli, która torowała mu drogę do rozgrzanej skóry. Nie miał zamiaru zdejmować maski BLU, kiedy ten sam nie oświadczy, że jest na to gotowy.

Ręce przeniósł na jego plecy, by tam znaczyć nowe drogi, zaś językiem zawędrował na szyję, zostawiając mokre, czerwone ślady.

- Lawrenc... - Szepnął as, kiedy Sniper ugryzł go zbyt mocno. Zaniechał dalszej wycieczki po ciele BLU i spojrzał prosto w jego szare oczy.

Od kiedy stał się tak bliską osobą dla swego wroga? Nie mógł naliczyć ile razy kończyli w ten sposób swoje spotkania, które, jak na razie, pozostawały tajemnicą dla członków oby dwóch drużyn. Cudowne, pojedyncze noce zamieniły się w długie dni i tygodnie. I to zawsze on przychodził do swojego kochanka. Nigdy na odwrót. Jeżeli postąpiliby w ten sposób, Sniper mógłby zostać wykryty, a tak oszczędzili zbędnych tłumaczeń.

Pamiętał ten wieczór, kiedy została mu zlecona misja zabrania walizki z tajnymi dokumentami drużyny RED. Jak zawsze chował się w cieniu, kiedy jego zegarek wskazywał na niski poziom baterii. Przeczekał moment i ruszał dalej. Następstwem takich akcji, zawsze był sukces, jednak tym razem było inaczej.

Kiedy przekradał się między pokojami RED'ów, usłyszał szelest, co było niespotykane o tej porze dnia. Zawsze na swojej drodze napotykał jedynie Engi'ego i jego działka, ale z tym radził sobie doskonale.

Szelest i późniejszy trzask butelki, zaprowadził go do pokoju Sniper'a, który zwisał z krzesła. Jaka idealne okazja natrafiła się asowi, widząc prawie nieprzytomnego assasyna, który niezdolny do porządnego sklejenia choćby jednego zdania, mamrotał coś pod nosem.

Przeklinając swoją ciekawość, wszedł do środka. Z początku chciał się cofnąć, uderzony odorem alkoholowym, jednak postąpiwszy krok do przodu, jego uwagę przykuło coś leżącego na stole. Zmrużył oczy, bo mała lampka zwisająca z sufitu zaczęła mrugać. Zbliżył się na tyle, aby nawet nie szturchnąć, zapewne nieprzytomnego już Snipera, i dokładnie obejrzał zdjęcie, na którym – o dziwo – był on sam, stojący z dumnie uniesioną głową i papierosem w ręce.

- Spy... - Usłyszał cichy głos z jego lewej strony. Momentalnie odwrócił się i już miał dobyć swojego noża, gdy jego oczom ukazało się spadające ciało. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego postąpił tak, a nie inaczej i dlaczego nie chciał wbić mu w pierś czegoś ostrego.

Podbiegając, w ostatniej chwili złapał Sniper'a, który niczego nie świadomy i z zamkniętymi oczami, po prostu pochrapywał cicho. Zaciągnął żywe zwłoki na łóżko stojące zaraz obok, pod ścianą, po czym dosłownie rzucił ciałem wroga.

- A, żeby... - Nie dokończył, ponieważ coś usilnie próbowało go powalić na nogi. Siła z jaką Sniper trzymał asa za rękaw, będąc pod wpływem alkoholu, była niesamowita. - No pięknie.

Pacnął sobie w czoło, przeklinając tą cholerną ciekawość, kiedy ponownie do jego uszu dobiegł szelest, lecz tym razem był on inny. Jakby ktoś szurał nogami. I się zbliżał.

Spy nerwowo zaczął się oglądać po pomieszczeniu, w poszukiwaniu, lecz będąc w tym momencie niezdolnym do żadnej czynności, modlił się w duchu, ażeby ciekawy osobnik po prostu sobie poszedł, nie zaglądając do tego pokoju.

Szelest zmienił się w ciężkie kroki, które zbliżały się zbyt szybko.

- Jasna cholera. - Szepnął as. Ostatni raz daje się namówić na nocne akcje. Spojrzał zrezygnowanym wzrokiem na puste miejsce w łóżku obok Sniper'a i wzdychając ciężko oraz przysięgając, że jak wróci to wszystkich pozabija, przeskoczył zwinnie nad nieprzytomnym jegomościem i zwinął się pod kołdrą.

Przeczekując moment, w którym to Medyk spojrzał do pokoju assasyna, BLU przeleżał pod kołdrą, błagając, aby to wszystko jak najszybciej się skończyło.

- Mógłbym zadać ci pytanie co tutaj robisz, ale wezwanie reszty oddziału byłoby łatwiejsze.

Pełen podejrzenia głos wbił się do głowy asa, niczym kula, którą zawsze obrywał. Otworzył szeroko oczy i wyślizgnął się spod pierzyny.

- Cóż... - Zaczął, nie wiedząc co ma powiedzieć. Poprawił swój krawat i niemal natychmiast miał zeskoczyć z łóżka, kiedy silna ręka złapała go w pasie.

- Co tutaj robisz? - Sniper ponowił pytanie, przygwożdżając asa do łóżka. Ten spojrzał na niego z lekkim przerażeniem, lecz nie odezwał się ani słowem. - Nie chcesz mówić. Chyba mam na to sposób. - RED uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. - Wiesz Medyk jeszcze nie śpi, a nam są potrzebne nowe organy, bo Scout znów na siebie nie uważał.

- I myślisz, że wam je oddam? - Spy odpowiedział zbyt szybko. - Zabij mnie i będzie po wszystkim.

- To byłoby mało zabawne. - Assasyn puścił ręce wroga i siadł na nim okrakiem, krzyżując ramiona.

- Zabij mnie, ty nałogowy alkoholiku – Spy zaczął się wyrywać, sięgając do kieszeni marynarki, po swój pistolet. A kij z tym, że wszyscy usłyszą strzał. Umie się maskować, więc pomyślą, że ich kompan popełnił samobójstwo.

Nie dane mu, jednak było dosięgnąć broni, ponieważ Sniper był szybszy i pozbył się całego dobytku wroga.

- Nie jestem nałogowym alkoholikiem – Bronił się RED. - Pije od święta.

- Świętem jest wzdychanie do mojej osoby widniejącej na zdjęciu i upijanie się w trupa? - Zaśmiał się nerwowo BLU. - Wybacz, ale nie uwierzę.

Twarz Sniper'a posmutniała. Zgrzytnął zębami i zszedł z łóżka, podchodząc do biurka, na którym leżało zdjęcie i zabierając je, schował do kieszeni. Następnie zabrał butelkę i upił kolejnego łyka.

- Nie jestem pijany. - Kolejna kontra ze strony Sniper'a. Miał pewne przypuszczenie, że w tej chwili zapewne mówi już do siebie, lecz kiedy się obrócił, by sprawdzić czy jego gość opuścił pomieszczenie, szczerze się zdziwił.

Spy siedział na łóżku z nogami spuszczonymi w dół i zaciągał się papierosem.

- Widziałem coś innego – As wstał i podszedł do okna.

Księżyc nie zaszczycił ich swoimi promieniami, ponieważ ciemne chmury przysłaniały jego blask. Za to, w niektórych zakątkach nieba można było dostrzec liczne gwiazdy.

- Więc po raz trzeci zadam ci to sam pytanie: Co tutaj robisz? - Sniper obrócił się do niego i spojrzał wyczekująco w szare oczy. Jakże musiał być też ciekawy co kryło się za tą maską. - Bo chyba nie powiesz mi, że bez powodu znalazłeś się w moim pokoju?

- Istotnie bez powodu. - Spy zaciągnął się, po czym zgasił niedopałem w popielniczce na stole. - Została mi zlecona pewna misja, lecz ciekawość zasłoniła moje pole widzenia i tak oto siedzę tu teraz z tobą.

- Droga wolna – RED wskazał lekko uchylone okno. - Nic cię tu nie trzyma.

Sniper odwrócił się do niego plecami i ponownie położył się na łóżku, uprzednio zdejmując okulary, które jakoś tak niefortunnie zawitały na jego nosie.

Spy miał drogę wolną do wolności, jednak coś podpowiadało mu, że musi się dowiedzieć o co tu tak naprawdę chodzi. Nie miał, jednak zamiaru prosto z mostu spytać dlaczego wrogi Sniper przetrzymuje jego, nad wyraz dobre zdjęcie.

Pozostawiając samotne okno, które było jego biletem do ucieczki, podszedł do stołu i uniósł zdjęcie, by móc się mu dobrze przyjrzeć.

- Więc twierdzisz, że nie jesteś pijany? - Spytał głosem cichszym nawet od szeptu, jednak na tyle, aby assasyn mógł go usłyszeć. Następnie spotkał się ze zdezorientowanym spojrzeniem.

- Jeszcze tu jesteś? - Zdziwił się Sniper, obracając się na łóżku. - Wiesz, jeśli Medyk będzie wracał ze swojego obchodu, wtedy możesz pożegnać się ze swoimi organami.

Spy, jakby nic robiąc sobie z jego wypowiedzi, podszedł do – cały czas uchylonych drzwi i lekko pchnął je w przód, aż usłyszał charakterystyczne kliknięcie. Następnie powrócił do miejsca, skąd się ruszył.

- On zagląda do pokoi, jakby się bał, że obiekty jego badań mogą uciec. - RED przetarł ręką zmęczoną twarz i kontynuował: - Dlaczego...

- Nie wiem. - Przerwał mu Spy, jakby wiedząc o co chciał spytać wróg. - Ale interesuje mnie jedna rzecz. Dlaczego mnie nie zabiłeś? Miałeś tyle okazji, a nie podjąłeś żadnego działania. Czyżby sprawa walizki cię już nie interesuje?

- Engie siedzi w pokoju z walizką i gra na gitarze w rytm wieżyczek – Na to wspomnienie, kiedy widział po raz pierwszy, jak ich Inżynier spędza wolny czas z działkami i gitarą, uśmiechnął się.

- Tak podejrzewałem, a jednak istnieje łatwy sposób na pozbycie się jego maszyn i samego osobnika. - Spy złączył dłonie za plecami i nachylił się nad leżącym Sniper'em.

Ten, jednak olał wroga i powrócił do przerwanej czynności.

- Nie ignoruj mnie! - BLU podniósł głos. Zacisnął zęby i złapał wroga za ramię, aby obrócić go w swoją stronę.

- Nie ignoruję. - Odparł zaspanym głosem – Po prostu próbuję spać. Wiesz, która jest godzina?

- Druga w nocy, a ty wietrzysz kaca po libacji. - Spy uśmiechnął się dumny, że już po chwili spotkał się ze złowrogim spojrzeniem.

- Nie. Jestem. Pijany. - Powiedział, kładąc nacisk na każde słowo.

- Dobrze. W takim razie sprawdźmy to.

Pytające spojrzenie i zmarszczone czoło, sprawiło, że BLU coraz bardziej się rozkręcał. Jakże on kochał manipulować ludźmi i wpływać na ich zachowanie.

- Ile widzisz palców? - Uniósł kciuk do góry.

- Próbujesz zrobić ze mnie idiotę? - Oburzył się RED, podnosząc się po pozycji siedzącej.

- Poniekąd, ale bardziej zależy mi na dowiedzeniu prawdy.

- Jakiej prawdy?

- Że jesteś pijany. - Uśmiech zawitał na twarzy asa. - Więc ile widzisz palców?

- Chrzań się.

- Czyżbyś się bał?

- Ciebie?

- Owszem, wiem, że wzbudzam respekt, ale bez przesady. - Spy uniósł ręce do góry. - Zabrałeś moją broń. I zawsze możesz zawołać innych, jednak z niewiadomych mi powodów tego nie zrobiłeś. Więc ile?

- Jeden – Sniper znów przejechał wewnętrzną stroną ręki po zmęczonej i zrezygnowanej twarzy. - Możesz już skończyć? Nie jestem pijany.

- Dobrze i nie. Nie skończę. - Spy bardziej pochylił się nad assasyn'em. - Dlaczego się upiłeś? I się nie wypieraj. Jestem bardzo spostrzegawczy.

- W sensie?

- Masz rozszerzone źrenice i mętny wzrok, a do tego majaczyłeś.

- Typowe objawy niewyspania i szybkiego wybudzenia – Sniper wyprowadził stanowczą kontrę. - Coś jeszcze czy mogę iść już spać? Jak wiesz jutro wszyscy...

- Skąd masz moje zdjęcie?

I to pytanie zbiło z tropu RED'a. Nie było szans, aby powiedzieć wrogu co tak naprawdę robił i skąd ma jego fotkę, jednak im bardziej BLU drążył temat, tym bliżej był sedna. A tak w ogóle co mógł mu powiedzieć? Wiesz jestem w tobie zadurzony, a te dziesięć butelek walających się wszędzie, było najlepszym lekiem na depresję. Specjalnie podczas każdej misji pudłuję, kiedy staniesz na linii ognia, a potem muszę się tłumaczyć, że mam zły dzień.

- A więc tak? - Usłyszał lekko zdezorientowany głos Spy'a, który wpatrywał się w niego z nieukrywanym, dumnym uśmiechem.

- Co?! - Zdziwił się Sniper. Przez chwilę nadal myślał, że śpi, jednak po kilku sekundach spostrzegł, że wszystko co myślał, opuściło jego usta.

- Interesujące – BLU zaczął komplementować swoje rękawiczki. - Zważywszy na to, że...

Przerwały mu pełne zdesperowania usta Sniper'a. Przywarł do niego całym ciałem, przygwożdżając do ściany naprzeciwko stołu. Ręce unieruchomił po bokach, a jego pocałunki stawały się coraz bardziej agresywne.

W głowie mu szumiało od nadmiaru wlanego w siebie alkoholu, a wszystko co robił było, jednak, aż nader świadomym postanowieniem wyznania wszystkiego w tej jednej chwili. Nie mógł oderwać się od tych zmysłowych i smakowitych ust. Nie przeszkadzał mu nawet zapach tytoniu. Brał wszystko, jakby było to ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zrobi, kiedy oderwie się od warg swego obiektu westchnień. Później na pewno wbije mu w pierś nóż i zabierze walizkę.

Jednak po usłyszeniu jęku, który opuścił pierś Spy'a, zadrżał i mimowolnie się zarumienił. Podjął się, więc innej czynności. Zjechał z pocałunkami niżej, na szyję, gdzie lekko przygryzł skórę, która po chwili się zaczerwieniła.

- P-przestań – Powiedział jednym tchem Spy, który odchyliwszy głowę do tyłu, ponownie jęknął.

- Podoba ci się.

- Nie.

- A jednak twoje ręce są tam gdzie nie powinny.

As zerknął w dół i zobaczył, że faktycznie jego dłonie są niebezpiecznie blisko paska Sniper'a. Jego twarz zalała się szkarłatem. Jeśli naprawdę tego nie chciał, to dlaczego go jeszcze nie zabił?

Tego wieczoru do niczego nie doszło, jednak po opuszczeniu bazy czerwonych, BLU był skołowany i szczerze zaskoczony. Jego marynarka była w opłakanym stanie. Cała pognieciona. I to tylko dlatego, że nie zdjął jej nim wylądował na łóżku, będąc tym na dole. Ale do niczego, broń boże nie doszło.

W głowie kotłowały mu się różne myśli, a szczególnie jedna: Dlaczego, jasna cholera nic nie mógł zrobić? Na przykład powalić Sniper'a i dosięgnąć swojego noża, który był na wyciągnięcie ręki. To było takie proste, a jednak nie podołał.

Czuł się jak w amoku. Poddawał się każdej pieszczocie, którą potem sam oddawał. I nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że usta mężczyzny będą tak smakować. W jednej chwili przyznał nawet, że mógłby to powtórzyć, lecz po chwili namysłu skrzywił się i raz jeszcze zaciągnął się papierosem.

Wrócił o czwartej nad ranem i zadowolony z tego, że wszyscy jeszcze spali, także ułożył się na wygodnym łóżku, uprzednio zdejmując wygniecioną marynarkę, kamizelkę i koszulę. Wszedłszy do łazienki, dokładnie obejrzał swoje ciało w lustrze. Miejsce nad mostkiem pokrywały liczne ślady po ugryzieniach, a niżej widniała mała ranka skąd wcześniej ciekła strużka krwi. Nie miał pojęcia, że można być takim agresywnym, kiedy sprawia się przyjemność drugiej osobie, jednak nie narzekał.

Przejechał ręką po twarzy i sięgnął krańca maski, by zaraz się jej pozbyć. Nie wyglądał jakoś specjalnie dobrze. Zmęczone oblicze i kilka zadrapań oraz blizn. Jednio dniowy zarost i szare oczy. Co widział w nim ten assasyn czego on nie dostrzegał?

Skończywszy oględziny swojego ciała, przebrał się w luźne spodnie i powrócił do sypialni, gdzie zapadł w głęboki i wyczekiwany sen. Jutro będzie się martwił kazaniami na temat, że nie przyniósł walizki.

- Lawrence... - Szepnął ponownie z większym przekonaniem.

- Tylko ty mnie tak nazywasz. - Sniper przejechał nosem po delikatnej skórze asa, a ten zadrżał, kiedy jego ręce znalazły w końcu klamrę paska. - Mógłbym w tym momencie zostawić cię takiego i powrócić do pracy. Patrzyłbym jak siedzisz w kącie i dochodzisz do siebie, nie będąc całkowicie spełnionym.

- Zrobiłbyś to? - Spytał Spy, a jego spojrzenie zalało się strachem na myśl, że będzie musiał zaspokoić się dziś ''ręcznie''.

- Owszem. - RED zamknął mu usta swoimi i wdarł się do nich językiem. - Ale mam jeszcze sporo czasu nim pojawi się mój cel.

- Quelque chose comme ça* - Coś w tym stylu

- Fantastique**. - Fascynujące

- Bande d'idiots*** - Banda idiotów


End file.
